Within The Code
by paaws
Summary: In a time where Firestar is but a story told to kits, the Warrior Code has become stricter than ever, cats upholding every rule with serious repercussions if a cat dare break it. When the code is broken it causes chaos among the clans, which leaves the already torn StarClan to rift apart.
1. Allegiance

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER**  
Lightningstar - Small white tom with a black tail and ears

 **DEPUTY**  
Tansytail - Golden tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**  
Acornwhisker - Large brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **WARRIORS**  
Oakpelt - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Honeynose - Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Lilypetal - White she-cat with green eyes

Stormfoot - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Adderfang - Brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Redflower - Red-ginger tabby she-cat with copper eyes

Mapleheart - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Foxstep - Ginger and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

Robinwing - Light brown speckled she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**  
Sorrelpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Swanpaw - White tom with blue eyes

Ratpaw - White tom with a black head and back

 **QUEENS**  
Morningcloud - Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cherryclaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest and tail-tip  
( _Flamekit, Birdkit_ )

 **ELDERS**  
Raggedear - Dark brown tabby tom with torn ears and amber eyes

Fogcloud - Silver tom with green eyes

Dapplefur - Black and white she-cat

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER**  
Cedarstar - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY**  
Pinefur - Skinny black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**  
Hazelpool - Pale brown and white spotted she-cat with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**  
Thistletuft - Silver and white tom with blue eyes

Nettlestrike - Pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Eagletalon - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Deerspring - Light brown speckled she-cat with white paws

Larkshade - Dark brown spotted she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**  
Beetlepaw - Black tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

 **QUEENS**  
Darkstorm - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes  
(Crowkit, Hailkit, Stonekit)

 **ELDERS**  
Tornpelt - White tom with a scarred pelt and torn face

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER**  
Rainstar - Fluffy Dark gray-blue she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY**  
Ripplestream - Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**  
Palenose - White she-cat with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**  
Daceleap - Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Carpsplash - Brown and white patched tabby tom

Otterclaw - Brown spotted tom with amber eyes

Reedfoot - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Weaselfang - Ginger and white patched tabby tom with blue eyes

Wrenflight - Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Pebbleheart - Small grey tom with amber eyes

Sleetcloud - Silver tabby and white tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES**  
Minnowpaw - Silver and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Egretpaw - White she-cat with blue eyes

 **QUEENS**  
Whitefur - White she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS**  
Comfreyheart - White she-cat

Gullclaw - Dark gray and white patched tom with amber eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER**  
Harestar - Brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY**  
Heatherface - Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**  
Oatleaf - Light brown speckled tom with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS**  
Swiftleap - Black and white patched tom with amber eyes

Fallowspot - Light brown spotted she-cat with green eyes

Quailfeather - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Ryepounce - Golden speckled tom with green eyes

Hollytail - Dark ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Poppyflower - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Gorseleaf - Ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Badgerblaze - Black and white patched tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**  
Mottlepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushpaw - Light brown speckled tom with amber eyes

 **QUEENS**  
Mallowstorm - White she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS**  
Laurelwing - White tom with blind blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The clearing was already bustling with activity as Cedarstar led his clan-mates through the shoulder-length grass, the cool breeze hitting his face as he stepped out of the undergrowth. A few cats closest turned to acknowledge him, some even dipping their heads in respect to the brown tabby. A few moments later ShadowClan cats poured out to mingle among themselves, some immediately joining their friends to share the latest news, and some preferring to stick to each other. Cedarstar made his way towards the center, where a tall oak tree lay, it's leaves gently swaying through the wind. Upon peering closer, the tom could make out two cats who had already taken a place among the oaks branches, and he could tell by the mingling RiverClan and WindClan scents that it was Harestar and Rainstar.

Rainstar's cool turquoise eyes flickered over to him, seeming to have not noticed him before as he scrambled up the branches quickly. Harestar had already seen him approaching, and had chosen to give him a scowl and turn away. Though his clan rarely had any interactions with WindClan due to them not sharing borders, the wiry brown she-cat seemed to have a vendetta against ShadowClan, and it didn't help that the WindClan leader supported and backed up ThunderClan whenever they wanted to start something with his clan. " **Greetings, Cedarstar!** " His thoughts were interrupted as the dark gray-blue RiverClan leader called out to greet him, her voice silky and melodic, like honey. The she-cat sweeped her fluffy tail against the branch she was laying on, inviting him to sit beside her. He took the invitation gladly, a friendly smile forming on his muzzle as he leaped up, settling beside her.

" **Hello Rainstar.** **I expect RiverClan is doing well?** " Cedarstar replied, his head tipping to the side in question. The she-cat twitched her whiskers, glancing up at him. " **Better than before. The ice has finally melted, and the rivers are brimming with fish. It's like they want to get caught.** " She mrrowed in amusement, causing Cedarstar to let out a chuckle. He enjoyed the fact that he could talk so easily with Rainstar, though she was one of the youngest leaders he had never had any problems or quarrels. The last leader, Silverstar, had remained on good terms with ShadowClan, and he was glad Rainstar was upholding the treaty. " **Quit gossiping like apprentices, you're suppose to save that for when the gathering starts.** " Harestar grumbled below, causing Rainstar to roll her eyes at the old she-cat. " **Does rudeness come with age Harestar, or were you always like this?** " The gray-blue she-cat snarked, which resulted in the WindClan leader letting out a snarl of annoyance, her pale yellow eyes glaring up at Rainstar.

Before Harestar could say anything, the three leaders attention turned to the overly noisy rustling of ferns of the outskirts of the clearing, and a heart-beat later a small white tom pushed his way through, cats trailing behind him. The scent of ThunderClan was heavy in the air, and Cedarstar knew the tom leading was Lightningstar. " **Finally. I didn't think ThunderClan would show up.** " Rainstar snorted, causing Harestar to send another glare at the she-cat. Cedarstar was thankful Lightningstar didn't hear her comment, as he watched the ThunderClan leader slowly make his way towards the tree, and in a few leaps had landed a branch above Harestar. Lightningstar's icy blue eyes were directly on Cedarstar, his eyes narrowed in slits. Cedarstar shifted uncomfortably in his spot, unsure why the tom was so angry. Before he could question it, Harestar rose to her paws, her mouth parting open in a yowl. " **Let the gathering begin!** " She called to the cats below, their eyes all on the leaders as the clearing died down into a silent hush.

" **ShadowClan will go first.** " Cedarstar exclaimed, stepping forward. Lightningstar lashed his tail at this, his mouth opening as if to protest, but he paused for a moment then looked away. Cedarstar twitched his ear uneasily, then went on with his speech. " **My clan have been doing well, with Leafbares end the prey has been flourishing. We also have a new apprentice, Beetlepaw.** "  
" **Beetlepaw! Beetlepaw! Beetlepaw!** " The clan-cats cheered below, and Cedarstar could see the black apprentice through the crowd, licking his chest in embarrassment though wore an excited grin. As the congratulations died down, he proceeded. " **Darkstorm also kitted one moon ago. We welcome Crowkit, Hailkit, and Stonekit to ShadowClan.** "

" **And who is the father of these kits?** " Lightningstar suddenly interrupted before anyone could cheer. Cedarstar paused, a wave of confusion rushing through him. " **Darkstorm never mentioned him. Why do you ask?** " He questioned, his tail-tip twitching uneasily. Lightningstar narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. " **Because their father is a ThunderClan cat!** " He spat, causing cries of protest to erupt throughout the cats gathered. Cedarstar's amber eyes widened in shock, completely taken aback by the ThunderClan leaders accusation. " **That's impossible! How could you even possibly know that?!** " He protested in alarm, his fur bristling.  
" **I know because he was caught on the border with Darkstorm and admitted it. Stormfoot!** " Lightningstar yowled, calling the tom forward. There was a moment where everyone paused, silent until a dark gray, almost black tom stepped out of the crowd, his dark green-grey eyes blazing with anger. " **The ThunderClan deputy?!** " A ginger tabby she-cat spoke up in shock, and Cedarstar could tell it was Heatherface, the deputy of WindClan.

" ** _Previous_ deputy. After Stormfoot's treason I announced Tansytail as the new deputy.** " Lightningstar explained bluntly, Cedarstar's attention turning to a smug looking golden she-cat.  
" **Stormfoot should be exiled for his disregard of the Warrior Code!** " Tansytail exclaimed, as if she was enjoying the situation.  
" **He should. But we need warriors, the only real reason he's even allowed to stay.** " Lightningstar snorted, and Stormfoot's glare seemed to intensify.

Cedarstar suddenly felt Lightningstar's gaze, and he turned to face the other leader. " **Due to Darkstorm's kits being half ThunderClan, it is in your best interest to give those kits up to live in ThunderClan, Cedarstar.** " Shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd at Lightningstar's request, and Cedarstar leaped to his feet, his ears swiveling back in alarm. " **Surely ThunderClan already has enough cats to sustain themselves? ShadowClan is in need of these kits! We already have so few warriors.** " Cedarstar explained, almost pleading. He knew it wasn't wise to tell an enemy clan that they were low in numbers, but it was already obvious to the other clans. Lightningstar let out a hiss of annoyance, lashing his tail. " **That's ShadowClan's problem. This isn't a choice, Cedarstar. ThunderClan is willing to go to war for these kits. Do you really want to send your clan-mates to a battle they wont win?** " The white tom retorted, his claws unsheathing.

Rainstar suddenly stood up, her own claws unsheathing as she took a threatening step towards Lightningstar. " **Keep in mind that it might not just be ShadowClan you would be going to war with if you started one. Are you that dishonorable to fight a clan who is vastly outnumbered by yours?** " The she-cat meowed, a dangerous edge in her tone. Harestar suddenly sprung up onto the branch they were standing on, her fur bristling. " **Speak for yourself, Rainstar! Two against one? That's barely fair!** " The brown she-cat hissed, which caused Rainstar to arch her back defensively, baring her teeth at the older leader. Lightningstar crouched, as if he were about to spring at the RiverClan leader, but before he could make a move a yowl suddenly broke out. " **StarClan is angry!** "

Cedarstar rose his head to glance at the sky, his bright amber eyes widening as he saw dark gray clouds covering the light of the moon, casting them in darkness. Wails of fear and surprise broke among the cats, Rainstar turning away from Harestar. " **The gathering is over!** " She announced, scrambling down the tree as RiverClan cats swarmed around her, eager to leave as fast as they could. Harestar followed in pursuit, going to her own clan. Lightningstar stood on the branch for a few moments, his gaze not leaving Cedarstar's. " **You have a moon until I gather a patrol to your camp and collect those kittens. It'll be your choice if you let us go freely or with force.** " The white tom rumbled, giving out a low growl before he turned to slink away. Cedarstar stared after him, conflicted feelings whirling through his mind. Should he really give Darkstorm's kits to ThunderClan? In a way, his clan would lose no matter what choice he made. A meow suddenly broke out as his paws landed on the soft ground, a pale brown and white she-cat streaking towards him.

" **Hazelpool?** " He questioned his medicine cat, confused as she panted heavily, her pale yellow eyes wide with fear.  
" **Cedarstar, there was a prophecy!** "


End file.
